


You're Infuriating

by naturesreject



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Job, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Eating out, F/M, Hate Fuck, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Name-Calling, Oral, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, dom aaron hotchner, yikes this is v long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturesreject/pseuds/naturesreject
Summary: Your boss, SSA Aaron Hotchner, finds every opportunity to down play your skills as an agent. One night, you're forced to share a hotel room after finishing a case.





	You're Infuriating

     You had been working for the BAU for nearly 7 months, and everything seemed to be going as well as they could be. Even though you were new, the team respected your knowledge and everyone seemed to warm up to you quite quickly; everyone except the person you wanted acceptance from the most - your boss, SSA Aaron Hotchner. 

     The two of you had been butting heads from the moment you joined the group. You tried your best to stay in your lane, trying not to seem like a know-it-all, but you absolutely couldn’t keep your mouth shut if something he said was incorrect. You’d make a suggestion to the group, and while he remained professional, it was quite clear he didn’t like being shown up by the person with the least experience. 

     It was infuriating. You had had bosses like this before, but you had never had the urge to prove yourself to them as much as you did towards Hotch. There was something about the job - your dream job, to be quite honest - that made you crave the acceptance from your superior. It seemed like you were trying everything to impress him: finishing paperwork as quick as possible, staying after hours to keep working, and even offering help to anyone who was around after your work was finished. These things just seemed to piss him off even more. 

     You were sitting at your desk, quietly filling out paperwork on the last case the team had been on. A door opened behind you, your head turning towards the noise. Hotch stood in the door of his office, his eyes fixed on you. You began turning back to your work, rolling your eyes when you finally faced away from him. “Agent {Y/L/N},” Hotch said simply. You turned back around, cocking an eyebrow at him to silently ask why he had called you. “My office, now,” he finished before turning around and slamming the door closed. 

     The sound of the door slamming caused Reid, who had happened to be walking by at the time, to jump. “Man, what did you do now?” he asked.  _ Now?  _ That was just great. Not only had Reid picked up on the obvious tension, you figured the rest of the team had as well. You clenched your jaw, taking a deep breath through your nose. 

     “Knowing Hotch, I probably didn’t do anything wrong. He just wants another reason to pick on the newbie,” you complained, not really caring about what Reid thought of your opinions towards your guys’ boss. You stood up from your desk and walked towards Hotch’s office, letting yourself in without knocking. 

     “I’d appreciate it if you’d knock next time,” he said simply, not even bothering to look up from the papers in his hands.

     “I figured it was a given that I would be coming in considering you’re the one who called me here,” you quickly retorted. Hotch’s grip tightened on the paper he was holding, leaving small wrinkles in them. He placed them down gently on his desk, his calm movements in contradiction to his clenched jaw and furrowed brow. 

     “I really don’t like the tone you take with me in the office, {Y/L/N}. It is severely unprofessional, and I don’t have room for that on my team,” he said, his face finally lifting from the papers to meet your own.

     “More like not enough room for someone whose skills rival your own,” you said quickly.  _ Okay, maybe that one was a bit too far.  _ Hotch stood quickly from his desk, staring you down. He didn’t say anything for almost a whole minute, as if he was daring you to make another remark. “Do you need to tell me anything else? Because if not, I have some work that is of much greater importance to me at the moment.”

     Hotch continued to glare at you, and you only stared back, keeping your expression as neutral as possible. Finally, Hotch sat down and returned his attention to his papers. You took this as a dismissal and exited the office, closing the door just a bit too forcefully behind you. Your face was red with anger as you walked back to your desk. 

     It was almost impossible to get any work done while so incredibly angry. You stared at your desk, not looking up when anyone addressed you. Time ticked by ever so slowly, but the day was eventually over. You could finally go home and recover from the long day. 

~~~~~

     The next morning went by in a blur, as did most of the morning when a new case came to the team’s attention, making you all quickly learn the details and fly out to the location. The whole team was working hard to profile and catch the unsub before they could harm anyone else. It was a typical case. Sexual sadist with a very clear type and M.O. 

     “Huh… all the victims kinda look like {Y/L/N},” Morgan stated. The entire group stared at him, but he was right. Each and every one of the victims matched your features closely. You swallowed a lump in your throat as an idea came to mind. 

     “Well, we know where this guy scouts out victims, and that the next attack could be soon as he is quickly devolving,” you began. “Maybe I could be bait or something,” you stated. Everyone stared at you with disbelief. It wasn’t like it wasn’t normal for you to make such a suggestion, but you guessed the danger of the situation put everyone on edge. 

     “No, absolutely not,” Hotch said. “It’s far too risky and might not even work. It would be a waste of time and resources.” 

     “Hotch, {Y/L/N} has a point… We might have another victim on our hands by the end of the night if we don’t come up with a plan,” Prentiss backed up your suggestion. “I don’t hear any other suggestions, anyways.” 

     Hotch closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Fine, we’ll do it, but we have to get started as quick as possible. 30 minutes,” Hotch said. Everyone began getting to work on planning out the finer details of the plan, and you got to work on making yourself look as close to the victims as possible. All had been last seen at the same sleazy bar in the area, and found still wearing the revealing clothes and sultry makeup from their night out. 

     It was absolutely disgusting to you that the unsub preyed on women who were just trying to enjoy themselves. A fun night turned into someone’s worst nightmare. It made goosebumps run across your skin as you thought about it while getting ready. The thoughts didn’t discourage you, though. If anything, they made you want to catch this bastard even quicker. 

     After 30 minutes, everyone met at the bar where the abductions took place. Each took their positions, watching you and every person who made contact with you closely. You were tense at first, the nerves beginning to get to you, but you knew your nervousness would deter the unsub so you tried your best to let go. You let the music guide your dance moves as you circled around the dimly lit building. 

     After a while, a man who fit the profile to a tee began dancing up on you. He smelt strongly of cigarettes, making the close proximity even more uncomfortable than it already was.  _ That’s a lie. Cigarette stink or not, nothing is more uncomfortable than grinding on someone who you knew killed several girls who looked just like you.  _ You fought the urge to chicken out and continued dancing with the man. 

     The two of you left the bar, your teammates following close behind. The man lead you into an alley about two blocks from the bar. “It’s a quicker way to my place,” the unsub poorly explained. Suddenly, you were knocked on your ass by the man. You instinctively reached for your gun, forgetting that the outfit left no room for the imagination, let alone a weapon. A sharp kick connected with your side, leaving you gasping for air.

     You watched as the man pulled out a knife, looking at his own reflection in the sharp metal. He brought it to your cheek, lightly dragging the tip down your face. You closed  your eyes and clenched your jaw tightly, trying to keep from breaking. A moment later, you heard quick footsteps echoing down the alley. The unsub pulled you to your feet, pushing the knife to your neck. You could see the whole team staring down the unsub with their guns drawn. 

     “FBI! Drop your weapon!” Hotch shouted. You could feel the man’s grip tighten on you. “I said, drop your weapon!” Hotch repeated with more force in his voice. With the team there, you had the guts to raise your foot and quickly stomp on the foot on the unsub. His grip loosened and the knife fell. You took your chance to fully break free, running towards the members of your team as they rushed to cuff the unsub. 

     As you reached safety, you brought your hand to your neck. No blood, not even a scrape, just a bit of a welt where the blade was pressed against your skin. Morgan and Reid lead the man to the police car that pulled up shortly after they had arrived. Rossi approached you while you were catching your breath. “Hey, good job back there, kid,” he complimented you. The compliment almost made you not care about being called a kid. 

     “Thanks,” you replied when you finally caught your breath. “That was…”

     “Terrifying? Exhilarating? Stressful?” Rossi filled in the blank with a list of words. 

     “Let’s go with all of the above,” you said through a laugh, causing Rossi to let out a small chuckle as well. A paramedic found you amidst the crowd and insisted that you get checked out before they let you leave. You agreed to the request, knowing it was for your own good. You let the paramedic take a look at your side where you had been kicked. 

     “Looks like it’s bruised, but definitely not broken. It’s still going to hurt for a while, though,” the young girl informed you. You thanked her before joining the team in the SUV that would take you back to the station. The car ride was silent and awkward. You hoped it was just because everyone was tired.

     Once back at the station, Hotch finally talked to you. “I thought we told you not to go down any alleys like that? We can’t get people on both sides quick enough. He could have made a break for it!” he exclaimed. Of course, even when you did something like this, he still found a way to insult your skills. 

     “I thought he’d get suspicious if I didn’t buy the line about it being a short cut! I was just doing what I thought was best,” you replied, your hands balling into fists at your sides. 

     “Well, if you haven’t noticed, ‘what you thought was best’ could’ve gotten you seriously hurt or killed. We have protocols for a reason, {Y/L/N}.” He said. You opened your mouth to say something else, but he stormed off before your could get another word in on the argument. After that interaction, you thought you’d finally lose it on him, but finishing up the case was more important than your petty feud. 

     Everything was finally wrapped up and the team was heading to the hotel to rest before hopping on the jet in the morning. When you got there, you found out there Penelope was only able to book four rooms. It was the only hotel in the shifty town and it was already almost full when the call had come in. 

     Before you even knew what was happening, everyone was pairing off. Morgan and Reid decided to share a room, as well as JJ and Prentiss. Rossi declared he needed his privacy, making you all roll your eyes at his pettiness. This left you and Hotch to share the final room. You rolled your eyes, but you were too tired to fight the situation. The woman who checked you all in assured you that there was a couch in each of the rooms so it wasn’t much of an issue.

     Everyone said goodnight to each other before going their separate ways to the rooms. You stared at Hotch as he tried, and failed, to unlock the door to the room. He groaned in frustration. “Let me try,” you said, taking the key from his hands. 

     “The lock is busted, you trying won’t help,” he complained. By the end of his sentence, though, the door was wide open. 

     “It just needed a little shove,” you said, pulling the key out of the lock and entering the room. It was much smaller than you had imagined. There was one full sized bed, a desk, and a couch, just as promised by the attendant. You plopped your bag down on the bed and sat down. Hotch was glaring at you. “What?” you said, genuinely confused as to why he was upset this time. 

     “It’s nothing important,” he said. “Typically, though, a person would offer the bed to someone else before claiming it for themselves,” he continued.  _ Okay, you were definitely going to murder him if this went on all night. _

     “Oh, you’ve  _ got _ to be kidding me! Do you whine about everything?” you said. 

     “ _ I _ whine about everything? Have you heard yourself talk!?” he spat back. 

     “At least I complain about shit that matters, instead of a fucking bed!” your voice was quickly getting louder, but you reminded yourself that there were people on either side of the paper-thin walls of the room. 

     “Listen, all I’m saying is you could be a bit more considerate of other people for once,” he said as if it were some casual declaration. 

     “Are  _ you _ really going to accuse me of not being considerate of other people? The man who can’t even congratulate someone after being a vital aspect to solving a case?” you were standing now, point an accusatory finger at Hotch. “You’re welcome, by the way,” you said, crossing your arms. Hotch took a few steps towards you, your instincts telling you to back up, but your mind forcing you to hold your ground. 

     “You are truly infuriating,” he said, his face not far from yours. 

     “Oh, right back at’cha, boss,” you replied. You stared each other down, the tension between the two of you filling the room. Hotch licked his lips, and for just a moment, you felt  _ something _ . You weighed your choices, but before coming to a decision, you felt his lips crash into yours. He pulled back, waiting for your reaction. You smirked. “I never took you for someone who would allow his feelings to dictate his actions,” you said simply.

     Hotch began walking towards you again, your instincts taking control this time as you took small steps backwards. The backs of your legs hit the bed, causing you to fall back onto the mattress. Hotch followed you down, his lips meeting yours with much more force than before. You brought your hands up to the back of his head, gently tugging on his hair. “I don’t exactly see you trying to stop me,” he said, breaking the kiss. 

     “That’s because I don’t want you to stop,” you whispered in his ear. Those words seemed to light a fire in him. Hotch quickly removed your hands from his hair and held them above your head with one of his hands. He then gathered your hair tightly in his other fist, pulling your head back a bit. He began sucking and biting your neck, the sudden sensations taking you by surprise. You moan loudly as Hotch bites your skin harshly before comforting the wound with gentle kisses.

     He removed his grip from your wrists and hair to remove your shirt and bra. Your hands went to his chest to begin undoing the buttons on his shit, but he quickly stopped you. He knelt down again so his lips were by your ear. “I didn’t say you could do that,” Hotch growled. His voice sent shivers through your body. 

     “Who said I needed to ask permission?” you shot back, biting your bottom lip. Hotch grabbed your chin, forcing you to look him directly in the eyes. The intense eye contact making your expression soften a bit. 

     “I did,  _ brat, _ ” he replied. “I have a rule for you,” he started. “I want you to call me sir, and if you can’t follow it, then you won’t be allowed to talk at all. Understand?” 

     “Y-yes…” you whispered. 

     “I’m sorry, what was that? I can’t hear you?” Hotch pressed his knee between your legs, causing you to jump. 

     “I said, yes sir!” you said much more forcefully. Hotch smiled.

     “ _ Good girl _ .” 

     Hotch continued biting at your skin, moving to your now bare chest. He placed his lips around one of your nipples and rolled the other between his thumb and forefinger. He swapped his mouth and hands to begin sucking and biting at the other nipple. You moaned at every movement Hotch made across your skin. He sat up, pleased with the quickly forming red and purple marks across your neck and chest. You whined at the lack of contact.

     “You’re really needy…” Hotch stated. “I’ve never met someone whose everyday personality is so close to their personality in bed,” he teased you. 

     “Well, you’re still an asshole even during sex, so I guess we’re even,” you said, though your heavy breathing made the comment sound quite weak. Hotch laughed at you.

     “I’ll forgive for forgetting the ‘sir’ just because you’re so damn adorable when you’re angry at me,” he said, “but make no mistake that if it happens again, I won’t move on so easily,” he warned you. You almost wanted to test him, to see if he really meant what he said, but decided against it. Hotch moved to the edge of the bed. “Come here and get on your knees,” he demanded, his words sending sensations directly to your core. 

     You moved down in front of him, kneeling so your face was just inches from his crotch. You could see his bulge pushing against the tight fabric of his pants. You reached your hands for the zipper of his pants but hesitated a moment. “M-may I, sir?” you asked. Hotch simply nodded. You went back to undoing his pants, pulling them down his long legs, his boxers coming with the pants. His erection was finally freed from the constraints of his pants. 

     You lightly gripped Hotch’s cock, bringing your mouth to the tip and licking circles around the head. You began pushing his member deeper into your mouth, earning a loud moan from the man above you. Hotch grabbed your hair in both of his fists, urging you to pick up the pace. He guided your mouth up and down his cock, not really leaving any room for you to move on your own. Hotch’s moans became more urgent, and you feared that the night was over before it had even begun. 

     He pulled you head away from his dick. Your face was a mess with sweat and your own spit. “God, how do you manage to be so gorgeous even after me making a mess of your pretty little face?” he said. You couldn’t meet his eyes. Hotch placed a finger under your chin, lifting your head so you were looking at him. “Don’t worry, we’re no where close to being over,” he reassured you. 

     Hotch began removing his tie, which was still loosely tied around his neck. He grabbed your arms and tied an intricate knot with the tie, binding your arms together. “Get on the bed,” he commanded. You fumbled to your feet, not quite able to use your hands to get up from your position on the floor. Lying down on the center of the bed, Hotch reached for your pants, and pulled them down along with your panties. 

     You shivered at the cold air as Hotch stared at your completely naked body. Trying to hide the blush, you turned your face. This was immediately met by a sharp pinch to your clit. You jumped and looked up at Hotch. “I want you to watch me the whole time I eat you out. If you look away, you’ll be over my knee getting your ass slapped 10 times. Understood?”

     “Y-yes, sir…” you choked out, turning your head back to face him. He met your eyes with a soft smile before ducking his head down between your thighs. Hotch took his sweet time getting to work, leaving you breathing heavily from anticipation before he had even touched you. His breath gently blowing on you was enough to drive you insane. Finally, his tongue slide between your folds, causing you to moan at the sudden sensation. 

     Hotch’s skillful tongue traced spirals all around, but he never focused on your clit for too long. His eyes would dart up to yours every so often to make sure you weren’t disobeying him and looking away. You were trying your hardest to keep your gaze focused on him, but to be quite honest, you wanted to know how well he would hold up to his word. Taking a chance, you turned your head to the side and closed your eyes. Within seconds, Hotch had pulled you up and over his lap, not even giving you time to think. 

     “I thought I told you not to look away… And here I thought you were going to be such a good girl for me…” Hotch said as his hand connected with your ass for the first time. You yelped out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. “Count them,” he demanded. Another smack. It went on like that, him smacking your ass and then waiting for you to say a number out loud before continuing over and over again. “This is the final one, love. It’s going to be quite hard, so be ready,” he warned. Hotch spanked you harder than he had previously, causing tears to form at the corner of your eyes. 

     He flipped you back over to your back and continued to eat you out. Everytime you got close to coming, he would slow down or stop completely and wait for you to come back down. It was torture. 

     “Can I cum, sir? Please?” you said through moans.

     “I don’t know if I should let you… You were being such a brat earlier, after all…” he lifted his head up to speak to you. 

     “Please, sir! I… I can’t take it. I’ll do anything, please!” you were trying your hardest to keep your voice and breathing steady. Hotch laughed. 

     “I love seeing you so pathetic like this…” he whispered. “Fine, I think you’ve earned it.” He got up and walked to his bag, pulling a condom out before sheathing himself with it. He walked back over to you. Hotch lifted one of your legs so it was over his shoulder. He lined himself up with your entrance and slowly entered. The sensation was enough to make your eyes roll back in your head. He waited a moment to let you adjust to his size.

     He picked up a slow and steady pace, watching the expressions on your face change as he sped up over time. Hotch was breathing almost as hard as your were at this point, and he started thrusting even fast. “A-ah, sir, I’m about… about to cum,” you forced out the words.

     “Let it go… whenever you’re ready,” he gave permission through his own moans. After a few more minutes, your whole body shook as you came. Hotch’s hand flew up over your mouth to try to silence your near-screams. He continued thrusting into you as you rode out your high, bringing himself over the edge in the process. His thrusts slowed to a stop, and he removed himself from inside of you. 

     You lied there, your heart still racing from the orgasm. Your body felt completely exhausted. Hotch left your side and walked to the bathroom. You heard water running, and a few moments later, Hotch was picking you up bridal style and carrying you to the bathroom. Hotch gently placed you in the water. He put some soap on a washcloth and began running it all over your body, cleaning you of the sweat and other bodily fluids covering your skin. 

     Having Hotch clean you was relaxing after the night you had just had. After you were clean, he helped you stand up and wrapped you in a towel. He lead you back to the bed, lying down next to you. He spooned you, holding you as close as possible. You wanted to say something but feared that it would ruin the moment. Had you just really done that? Did you just sleep with your boss? You knew the wild purple love bites would only prove that this wasn’t a dream in the morning. 

     Hotch kissed your neck gently. “Goodnight,” he whispered in your ear.

     “Goodnight,” you whispered back. He began playing with your hair and humming a gentle tune, gently lulling you to sleep. 


End file.
